plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnet-shroom
' ' Magnet-shroom is a mushroom plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Fog stage in Plants vs. Zombies and is the fifth and last plant obtained in the Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attracts buckets, helmets, pickaxes and other metal objects from zombies. Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun Cost: 100 RECHARGE: Mediocre Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Special: removes metal objects from zombies Despite his unusual appearance, Magnet-shroom doesn't have a problem attracting girlfriends. But he does have a problem keeping them. It's the same thing every time. In the end, they always find him too clingy. Upgrades Gold Magnet Magnet-shroom can turn into a Gold Magnet if one is planted on it. Instead of attracting metal objects from zombies like the Magnet-shroom, the Gold Magnet attracts money that is dropped on the lawn. Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, the Magnet-shroom will attract every metal object on the lawn to it, then shoot all the metallic objects at zombies in its lane. Buckets and helmets will deal 15 normal damage shots to zombies while Treasure Yeti's head will deal 25 normal damage shots. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin or some other defensive plant such as a Tall-nut, since they are often in front of your defensive plants. Do not forget that javelins, Zombonis, catapults, and clubs or road signs are not magnetic. Note that is not advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects and, during Endless, it is almost useless with its cooldown. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies will not be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the Magnet-shroom. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmets, rendering your most powerful zombies useless and making it one of the most dangerous plants, alongside Threepeater and Kernel-pult. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. If the Magnet-shroom is heavily guarded, you may have to use a Bungee Zombie to steal it. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' While quite different as it is from his first appearance, Magnet-shroom still has the same affect on metal item zombies. Magnet-shroom sacrificed its recharge speed to slightly hasten removal of metallic equipment from zombies. Use Magnet-shroom only when you see Buckethead Zombies, Knight Zombies, Poncho Zombies, or Punk Zombies. Because two of the four zombies that it can steal armor from make appearances in Wild West, Neon Mixtape Tour, and Dark Ages, it makes it a good plant to use in those three worlds. For zombie hordes with huge amounts of metal wearing zombies, use its Plant Food ability to cripple them. Remember that its Plant Food effect only does 15 damage per metal object, so you will need to have a large amount of zombies on the lawn with metal objects for its Plant Food to be effective. It is also a good idea to use Magnet-shroom in Neon Mixtape Tour because it can instantly kill Punk Zombies and steal buckets from Buckethead Zombies. It also recovers faster after killing Punk Zombie than he does after stealing normal metal objects. In Endless Zones, Magnet-shroom is generally only good if use it conjunction with other Plant Food effects via Tile Turnip. Without its Plant Food effect, Magnet-shroom will quickly falter against the massive swarms of zombies. However, since his Plant Food effects up to 20 zombies on screen, using it in the middle of intense situations, such as huge waves, can make the zombies much easier for your offensive plants to handle. List of magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen door *Football helmet (only applies to Football Zombie, not All-Star Zombie) *Jack-in-the-box *Pickaxe *Pogo stick *Ladder *Trash can *Necklace *Barbell *Metal grate *Knight helm *Yeti's head and arm *Zombot Dark Dragon's nose *Punk Zombie's head The black football helmet may be a metallic object, but the only game version it is found in does not include Magnet-shroom as a plant, which means it is impossible to take the headdress unless it is destroyed. The nose ring on the Zombot Dark Dragon will not be removed, but it can be attracted, causing the Zombot to be stunned for three seconds. Trivia General *It is odd that when a zombie eats it when he has a magnetic object, the item will disappear with him. *In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, it is called Magnet Plant due to the fact that there are no night levels. *It, Gold Magnet, Lightning Reed, Electric Blueberry, Electric Currant, Citron, E.M.Peach, and Zapricot are the only plants that use some form of electricity. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, it does not close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *It is nocturnal while its upgrade, Gold Magnet, is not. *An imitated Magnet-shroom will glow thick white when attracting an object, whereas a normal glows a light blue color. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when it steals an object. *It and Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, Gold Magnet has a lower sun cost than it. It is one of two upgrade plants to do this, the other being Winter Melon. *It takes 15 seconds to recharge after removing a metallic object. *It will not steal metallic equipment from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if the player drags it around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metallic object, the metallic object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes it will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, it will appear as if he has stolen an object, but without the object. *It cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the Almanac image are pointed in a different way. *It and Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *It, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *It cannot steal the Gargantuar's weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. ''Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *In the latest update, in Dark Ages - Night 20, Magnet-shroom will appear to be boosted, but upon planting, it won't be. **A similar case happens in Big Wave Beach - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 33 with Lily Pad. *It was first seen in the end of Plants vs. Zombies 2 second trailer of Google Play, thus making it a confirmed mushroom. *Its costume alludes Magneto's (a villain from the X-Men comics) cape. *It can now attack zombies using its Plant Food ability. It can deal a maximum of 310 normal damage shots to zombies in a straight range. *Unlike the first game, it now has a "Mediocre" recharge. However, the time it takes for it to attract a metal object, dissolve it, and attract another one is five seconds faster. *It does not have eyebrows in this game. *Its magnet detaches itself from the mushroom cap when using its Plant Food ability, or while being watered in the Zen Garden. *Its range is not shown in the Almanac. *It does not turn gray if it attracts a metal object. *When a metal object has been attracted by it, the player can see the object shrinking. *If it is transformed by a Wizard Zombie while attracting, the object does not shrink. *The last night of Dark Ages gives the player a boosted Magnet-shroom for the Zomboss battle. The last day of Big Wave Beach also has Lily Pad as a mandatory boosted plant. These are the only Zomboss battles that have this feature. *If the player uses Plant Food on it when a Treasure Yeti's head or arm is fallen on the ground, Magnet-shroom will attract it. *It is the only plant which has two achievements related to it - Your Hat, Sir! and Head Banger. *If a metallic object is about to stick to it and it became frozen, the metallic object will just stay stuck in mid-air until it is unfrozen. *It is the only plant that can "technically" damage zombies protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow by stealing Neon Buckethead's bucket and Punk Zombie's head. *It has lesser charge time if he grabs Punk Zombie's head unlike in other metallic objects. *Despite being made of a rock instead of a metal, it can steal both Cave Buckethead's and Jurassic Buckethead's bucket. This is most likely because the buckets have some magnetic ore in them. **This also applies to Buckethead Kung-Fu and Monk Zombie, as their buckets look like they're made of porcelain rather than metal. *The metal object will fall down if the player digs Magnet-shroom or a zombie eats it when it's attracting the object. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Night plants Category:Dark Ages plants Category:Mushrooms